1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to baby cradles and more particularly baby cradles of the type that rock a baby from head to toe rather than from side to side.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Baby cradles have almost exclusively used transverse rockers to rock a baby from side to side. A few cradles, though primarily envisioned as rocking a baby from side to side, have been adaptable to head to toe rocking by longitudinally aligning the cradle and the rockers.
One cradle that can be converted from side to side to head to toe rocking is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 55,401 to J. B. Warren. In the normal manner, the Warren cradle rocks a baby from side to side. Longitudinal rocking, from head to toe, occurs by pivoting the cradle on the rocker into a longitudinally aligned relationship between the cradle and the rockers. Warren goes on to explain how certain panels can be removed from the cradle configuration so that a chair is formed and the baby has in essence a rocking chair. The cradle of Warren is therefore not intended to be used as a cradle while rocking head to toe.
A rocking cradle shown in U.S. Pat. No. 190,417 to I. Bushong does show a longitudinally rocking cradle that is used as a cradle in the longitudinally aligned mode. Again, the cradle itself is pivotal about the rockers through a tightening screw. A slot in the bottom panel of the cradle would allow longitudinal adjustment of the cradle relative to the rockers. The cradle of Bushong utilizes the slot in the cradle to move the cradle longitudinally with respect to the rockers. A baby rocking head to toe will not end up in a head down position after rocking ceases, provided the cradle has been properly adjusted and the baby does not move and change the longitudinal center of gravity of the cradle. A baby lying head down is undesirable. Vomiting or spitting up food can clog airways that might clear if the baby were head up.
Both Warren and Bushong utilize rockers that are symmetric about a plane transverse to the length of the cradle and rockers. Warren is not concerned with maintaining a head up position during head to toe rocking because the main purpose is in having a rocking chair. Bushong, though concerned about keeping a baby's head up, does not insure that that baby cannot reach a head down position by slippage of the cradle or by placement or movement of the baby away from the adjusted position.
It has only recently come to light that babies, particularly premature babies, rocked from head to toe have more complete neurological development at six months than babies not rocked head to toe. Head to toe rocking is more similar to the movement a fetus experiences while in the mother's womb. Typical of such studies is one performed by Dr. Ruth Rice of the University of Houston. Such studies were not available when the patents to Warren and Bushong were issued before the turn of this century and were therefore not taken into consideration in those cradles.